Nous aussi on va te faire TA FÊTE!
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Marluxia et Vexen noyait Axel, qu'Antoine Daniel se faisait encore piquer Samuel mais à Poudlard et que Neville est un souffre douleur constant, enfin plus que d'habitude, que Xemnas veut vraiment qu'une guerre devienne un projet X, aidé par une auteur véreuse, et que Demyx aime la piscine? Ca donne ceci! ATTENTION, A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX!


**Bonjour, encore un retour, encore un OS!**

**Moony, il est pour toi :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix ou J.K. Rowling. Après, Samuel est à Antoine Daniel, et le tutu est à Moony.**

**C'est à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout!**

**Yaoi, alors attention!**

**Nous aussi on va te faire... TA FÊTE !**

C'était la fiesta endiablée, encore, dans la salle des trônes de l'Illusiocitadelle.

Demyx gueulait en aspergeant tout le monde, se fait électrocuter par Larxène, tout le monde s'était engagé dans ce projet X, même Saïx gueulait une chanson paillarde en essayant de faire la danse des voiles dans l'eau avec son manteau, Roxas noyait Zexion, Axel était sur le trône du Supérieur en criant « PAS DE L'EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAU ! » et pleeeiins de mots bizarres que vous et moi n'entendons pas normalement sortir de la bouche des gens, mais c'était tellement rigolo de le mouiller un peu car il fumait.

Ce fut à ce moment que Xemnas apparut sur son trône.

Il ne pouvait y avoir deux personnes pour un trône.

Le combat s'engagea...

-DANS L'EAU, SOUS MERDE !

-Oui maître.

-Bien mon chien.

PLOUF !

-AAAAARGH DE L'EAU JE FUUUUUUME ! XEMNAS, SALAUD, TU M'AS POUSSÉ !

-Meuh nan, c'est ma main qui a bougé toute seule. Bande de crevards, vous avez des missions, alors arrêtez ce projet X a la con avant que je nettoie la piscine à coups de vide, et vous avec.

Roxas et Xion en firent dans leur froc, mais comme ils étaient dans la piscine, ça ne se voyait pas, car Demyx n'avait pas inclus la hantise des adeptes du pipi dans l'objet de la communauté : le « produit bleu ».

-Pouga pouga ! Cria intelligemment Demyx, avant de se liquéfier et de disparaître dans l'eau pour éviter toutes représailles (sans blague, c'est lui qui manipules la flotte?!).

-OH WAAAAW UN AQUALI ! Hurla Larxène avant de lancer une poké ball, ce qui fut le signal de la reprise des festivités.

J'avais oublié de préciser que Zexion apprenait à Lexaeus à nager, que Luxord faisait l'étoile de mer à cinq bras (si si!) avant de se faire couler par Xaldin, et que Xigbar faisait le poirier à poil, ce dont personne, absolument personne avait l'air de s'en soucier. Ah, et Marluxia et Vexen noyait Axel, car c'était marrant de le voir fumer.

Xemnas songeait à démissionner pour de bon.

Au bon d'un moment, l'eau disparut, et waaaaaaaaaaaa ils étaaaaaiiient daaaaannnns le vide intersidéraaaaaal du cerveau de l'auteur qui savait pas quoi trop en foutre.

-Marluxia, Vexen, parce que j'ai envie de vous faire chier, dit l'auteur, jvais vous envoyer à Poudlard. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de faire du château un immense Projet X, car c'est une obsession, au lieu d'un immense massacre entre sorciers qui auraient pu se shipper waaaaaaaaah Harry et Sevyyyyyy~

-Elle est tarée.

-Oui Vexen.

-Elle est tarée.

-Oui...

-Elle est-

-Roh ta gueule, firent Marluxia et l'auteur, qui les catapulta tranquille avec la magie des fanfictions à Poudlard, que nous nommerons ici Hogwarts car c'est tellement plus classe, et que l'auteur VEUT DES TANKS PUTAIN !

En stoppant Antoine Daniel qui s'invite quand il veut dans son cerveau et qui risque de faire des apparitions impromptues dans cette fic, et de devenir grâce à cela le NOUVEAU BOSS DES INTERNETS BARRE TOI PUTAIN C'EST PAS UN MATOINE MERDE ! YATTA ! Bref. Je disais donc...

Marlulu et Vexenxen atterrirent au début de la fête, dans la grande salle, maqués comme des Serpentards, parce qu'ils sont tellement cool (et que les Slythies sont les plus bandants ahah *TA GUEULE AUTEUR DE MEEEERDE !*) et virent alors le beau gosse de l'histoire se prendre pleins de feu sur la tronche, lancés par une vieille femme en colère, tout de noir vêtue... Ah bah non, tout le monde est en noir, car ils sont tous en deuil peut être ?

-Hé Vexen, c'est qu'on est à un enterrement ?

-Nan, regarde, t'en a un qui vient de gueuler que la sécurité est mal assurée ! Oh et ses copains font une entrée trop badass !

-Hum hum.

-ARGH L'AUTEUR !

-Calypso steuplait. Mmmmmh Sevy est tellement sexy quand il se bat~

-Euh... Firent les deux similis. Un fantasme inavoué ou...

-Jme comprends, dit Calypso qui, elle, était avec un uniforme de Poufsouffle. En fait les deux qui se battent en duel c'est Minerva MacGonagall et Severus Snape. La première a jamais assumé être Nyan Cat et le second est crucial dans cette histoire. Il doit me marier avec un loup garou cyborg et si il meurt bah c'est foutu quoi, vous me comprenez ? Celui qui a fait la remarque sur la sécurité, c'est Harry Potter, ou le mec qui n'a jamais eu de chance dans la vie, car il se coltine des fontaines comme petites amies...

-Des fontaines ? Demanda Marluxia.

-La première était une fontaine de larmes...

-Et ?

- La seconde était... une femme-fontaine /musique des Experts avec le YAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOH et les lunettes de soleils/

-Euké.

-Après, dans les mecs et les nanas qui ont fait une entrée trop badass, t'as Kingsley Shacklebott, Remus Lupin, Tonks... Retenez juste les noms et les visages ! C'est important ! La fille la, c'est Mione Granger et à côté c'est Poil de Carotte, avec toute sa famille!

-Le héros du livre du même nom ? Demanda Vexen des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Mouais, fit Calypso. Maintenant, comme j'avais mis la scène sur pause afin de vous expliquer tout parce que, comme des merdes, vous avez pas pris votre dossier et votre ordre de mission... BANDE DE TACOS AU SPERME ! La ferme Antoine ! Hihi.

L'auteure se barre dans les airs et se mit à voler comme Peeves avant de remettre le bouton d'action de la vie sur « PLAY ».

McGonagall mit en défaite le bg (comme disent les jeunes) qui se prit la vitre et, prise d'une soudaine fureur pyromane, foutit le feu aux torches de la salle.

-THIS IS SPARTAAAAA ! Gueula trois des quatre maisons.

-RYRY CHAAAAAN BIENVENUE A LA MAISSSSOOOOOON !

-VEUX TU M'ÉPOUSER ?

-KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA IL M'AS SOUFFLÉ DESSUS L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE QUAND IL M'AS GRILLÉE LA TARTE AU CITRON !

-Moi c'est quand il m'as piqué ma moule.

-C'EST NORMAL EN RUSSIE !

-Vexen ?

-Oui ?

-C'est normal ?

-De quoi ?

-Tout ça... Toi, moi, la vie... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le Japon ! Répondit Antoine Daniel qui passait à côté, avec Calypso complètement éclatée, avant de se faire geler par Vexen parce que c'est malpoli de répondre à la place des gens.

-Et de toute façon jpréfère SLG, rajouta-t-il méchamment.

-Roh t'es méchant, dit Calypso.

-Je sais. Mais si t'es pas contente jpeux te geler aussi.

-Jte rappelle que c'est MOI qui écris, alors jpeux te faire bouffer les cheveux par Hagrid, Crockdur et MacGo en même temps alors-

L'auteur se tut.

Hagrid, Crockdur et MacGo bouffaient les cheveux de Vexen qui les glaça, parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

Ils sortirent dans la cour en même temps que les autres profs, et Vexen fit le Piertotum Locomotor devant MacGonagall qui jurait qu'elle se vengerait mais alors...

-Alors, fit Marlu, ou est l'autre fdp ? (langage de jeune)

-Jsais plus, dit Calypso. Antoine ?

-Ben jsais pas non plus.

-Donc va falloir attendre ?

-Ouais.

Ils attendirent trois secondes, puis Calypso décida qu'il y en avait marre et rentra dans le château.

Et c'est la qu'elle rata la pluie de sortilèges sur l'enceinte de protection.

-WAAAAAAAH !

-C'EST BEEEEEAAAAAAAU !

-OH MARLUXIA REGARDE LA BELLE BLEUE !

-Elles sont toutes bleues sombre crétin, sortit MacGonagall sans _aucune rancune._

Calypso, pendant se temps, se téléporta à côté de Neville sur le pont.

-Bouh.

-ARGH.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva l'histoire de Neville Longdubat, tandis que Calypso fit péter le pont à la figure de Greyback et de ses loups garous awouuu.

-PARTY HARRRRD.

-Antoine, t'es pas sensé rester avec les autres ?

-Mais nan, y a Greyback qui a kidnappé Samuel !

-Encore ? Mais là c'est pas un Daft Punk au casque défoncé, c'est un loup garou assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir !

-Ouais mais j'ai un plan.

-Antoine... Tu sais tes plans, enfin chais pas, Samuel c'est qu'un ventilo et-

-Regarde, Greyback m'as donné l'adresse.

- « Samuelle é garder par Luçiusse Malefoye é sa fame. Si tu le veu ba va te fere vwar, care il é tro bin gardder. Love keur keur ». Putain, Antoine, balance moi ce papier, il me donne envie de vomir.

Antoine le balança à la tête de Neville qui, tel Mario, a eut droit à une seconde chance.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva pour la seconde fois l'histoire de Neville Longdubat. Assassiné par une mauvaise orthographe. Vous avez le droit de dire « le pauvre » avant de vous en foutre et de continuer à lire... Si vous avez lu ce truc jusque là.

Calypso pila, tandis que Antoine réanime Neville.

-Bon bah moi jretourne au château. Préviens Xemnas que ça devient chaud lapin là.

Dans la cour, Vexen et Marluxia se battait contre un peu tout le monde car c'est la guerre, faut pas déconner non plus, lorsque Calypso fit apparaître une boule à facette géante et se déguisa en playmate parce que le Japon.

Seulement ce fut moins marrant lorsque le demi frère d'Hagrid craqua sur elle et qu'il essaya de la chopper à grand coup de « HAGGER ».

Elle courut, trouva la salle sur demande, ainsi que Vexen qui apprenait la salsa à Marluxia.

-C'était dans votre ordre de mission ça ?

-Bah t'entends pas la musique venant de cette salle ? Y a Harry Potter et Drago ui doivent baiser omme des-

La salle s'ouvrit, laissant Goyle, Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione tomber par terre, un diadème bien amoché par le feu qui brûlait carrément dans la salle fondait sur les dalles.

-NOOOOON JE NE SERAIS PLUS RICHE ! Pleurait Drago.

-Tu peux toujours prendre le saphir Malefoy.

-OU EST SAMUEL ?!

-Gné ? Fit le blond qui était secoué par Calypso, qui réalisa soudainement qu'elle en avait plus rien à foutre.

-C'était dangereux... Commenta Hermione.

-La femme fontaine ? Demanda Goyle qui avait toujours pas compris depuis le début de l'histoire.

-... Fit Ron, qui devait bien parler aussi, avant de chopper Hermione et de lui rouler une grosse pelle bien baveuse... Quoi, c'est pas romantique ? Bah tant pis.

Harry avait compris.

-VOLDEMORT A KIDNAPPÉ SAMUEL ?!

-Ouais.

-Semblerait.

-Je veux du MarVex...

-T'es qui toi ?

-JMAPELLE MOONY PTIT CRÉTIN ! CALYPSO OU EST LA MUSIQUE ET LA SONO, Y A TON MEC QUI ATTENDS EN BAS, IL EST A MOITIÉ EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE ZIGOUILLER !

-Bah, tu lui a pas filé de baguette... Euh... Euh... Toi ? Fit Calypso désignant un Mangemort perdu.

-Euh non, désolé, mais j'y penserais. Au fait, fit-il en s'adressant à Marluxia et Vexen, j'adore ce que vous faites !

-Euh... Merci, répondirent les deux.

Personne avait remarqué que Harry s'est fait la malle pour retrouver Severus, ce dernier le cherchant aussi car il apparut soudainement en face d'eux.

-SAMUEL EST EN DANGER !

-MAIS CA JE SAVAIS !

-Tiens Moony, voilà la sono, dit Calypso tandis qu'une Express blanche zigzaguait entre les combattants.

-Attends... Me dis pas que-

-Si.

-POUSSEZ VOUS DLA BANDE DE CANNE A SUCRE ATROPHIÉES ! Gueulait Bellatrix en klaxonnant et en conduisant comme une pro, même si elle n'as jamais eu de permis et que normalement elle aurait tout balancé dans un gouffre.

-PARTY HAAAAAARD ! Gueula Calypso qui se jeta par la fenêtre.

-ATTENDS MOI DUCON ! Hurla Moony avant de regarder les zigotos en noir et de leur balancer un nouvel ordre de mission.

Ordre de mission qu'ils s'empressèrent de regarder.

[Faites l'amour pas la guerre.]

-Gné ? Firent-ils tout deux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry Potter cherche son ennemi de toujours, bizarrement, en touchant un caillou, il trouve ses parents, son parrain et Neville.

-MAIS NEVILLE T'ES MORT ?!

-L'auteur doit me détester... Mais sinon, elle te fait passer le message suivant : tu dois absolument ramener le derrière de Voldy au château, c'est « party hard tonight ».

-Elle est complètement baisée celle là.

-Jsais pas, mais elle avait l'air sérieuse.

-Bah ouais jsuis sérieuse.

-MAIS TU FAIS QUOI ICI TOI ! Cria Harry qui voulait se la jouer solo.

-LA FERME, TU SUIS MÊME PAS L'HISTOIRE ! Y AVAIT SEVERUS QUI DEVAIT MOURIR DANS TES BRAS ET TU L'AS PAS FAIT ALORS LA FERME ET AVANCE !

-On doit récupérer Samuel !

-Oui Antoine, continua Calypso. Allez Harry, la bataille risque d'être longue et dure, donc on se grouille.

Et c'est ainsi que la troupe déboula dans une clairière, avec Harry en tête.

-JE SUIS LA VOLDY !

-Ow mon chou, je t'attendais.

-Oh c'est trop gentil~

-Tais toi la moldue, dirent tous les mangemorts.

-Mais je vous emmerde !

-Hé c'est bon tu m'énerves ! Cria Voldemort. AVADA-

-TU FAIS CA JTE METS EN TUTU ROSE PERPÉTUEL ! Cria Moony, qui avait emprunté une baguette magique.

-KEDAVRAAAA !

Tout se passa très vite. Calypso se poussa et se fut Neville qui se prit toute la sauce.

-Hé nan, je suis pas mort !

-... Fais chier !

-Je suis la Voldy chou, fit héroïquement le Sauveur.

-Harry Potter... Le garçon qui a survé-

-OUAIS C'EST BON ON CONNAIT LA CHANSON !

-Zêtes sur ?

Florian venait d'arriver dans la clairière avec son matériel de sono et Bellatrix, qui, pour l'occasion, s'est mise en jean noir moulant.

Ouais, en pantalon quoi. Classe, comme sa sœur Narcissa, qui essayait de planquer désespérément...

-SAMUEL ! Cri Antoine avant de se jeter aux travers des Avada Kedavra avec la grâce d'une jeune fille en fleur.

-Je sens que vous êtes énervés, c'est à cause du-

-CHÉRIIIIIII ON VEUT DU HAAAAARD ROOOOOOOCK!

-Whut ? Nan. Jvais vous mettre du Danakil !

-NAAAAAN ! Hurla Voldemort. JE VEUX UNE MARCHE QUI METTRA EN VALEUR MA TOUTE PUISSANCE QUAND HARRY SERA FRAPPÉ PAR MON AVADA KEDAVRA !

-Euh mec, fit Marluxia qui venait d'arriver avec Vexen (seulement vêtus de boxers, _on se demande pourquoi hein ?)_ Harry s'est foutu un Avada, donc du coup c'est plus un Horcruxe, donc du coup il en a plus rien a foutre, donc du coup il va retrouver Sevy et Dray pour faire des choses cochonnes parce que le yaoi c'est la vie, donc du coup il s'est barré.

-Il me reste toujours Samuel, bava Voldemort avec amour, sans remarquer que Moony, pour rire, avait elle aussi balancée la sauce et qu'il avait un tutu rose perpétuel.

-... Antoine s'est barré avec.

-NOOOOOON !

-Mais Maître, je suis toujours là, pleura Bellatrix.

-Mais toi c'est pas pareil, t'es une fille, alors que Samuel c'est un ventilateur !

-Et ? Fit la brune, un poil vexé.

-Bah tu me rafraîchis pas en été toi !

Tous rigolèrent, même Lucius et Narcissa. Bellatrix devint rouge pour l'occasion, magnifiquement bien accordé à son pantalon.

Marluxia et Vexen se cachèrent dans un buisson et observaient scrupuleusement les ordres de leur mission, à savoir : faites l'amour, pas la guerre.

Ils s'appliquèrent bien.

Le projet X est réussi.

De la bonne musique endiablée.

Tous les sorciers de Poudlard se sont ramenés.

Et ce fut Party Hard all the night.

Même les géants, les araignées géantes, Hagrid, Crockdur et les fantômes se sont éclatés et bourrés la tronche.

Et MacGonagall, enfin, se métamorphosa en Nyan Cat.

**/épilogue côté Illusiocitadelle/**

Marluxia titubait un peu.

-J'ai mal au fesses.

-T'as qu'à pas être si bandant, rétorqua Vexen avant de l'embrasser passionnément, explorant la bouche de sa rose, avec ses mains qui le caressait à des endroits qui le faisait frissoner.

-J'ai pas de cœur mais... Je t'aime quand même.

**/épilogue côté Hogwarts/**

Voldemort se révella avec la plus grosse gueule de bois qu'il avait jamais eu.

Cependant, il se demande encore comment il a pu se retrouver avec Hagrid, un géant, deux araignées et Neville dans le même lit.

**/épilogue côté auteur/**

-Chéri, file moi mon ordi !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai fait un rêve mélangeant Antoine Daniel, Harry Potter, Moony, toi, ta sono, du marvex et Nyan Cat !

-... Mon dieu.

**La fin ?**


End file.
